Verdadero Sentir
by Joey Kuchiki9474
Summary: Siempre tras tus pasos, siempre contigo... Definitivamente, no hay otra persona más que tú con la que quiero estar... Aunque muchas veces me pongas de los pelos. Drabble/Viñeta IchiRuki en honor al regreso de Rukia. ¡De nuevo juntos la pareja favorita!


Hola amigas y amigos de FF. Acá vengo con otro Drabble/Viñeta IchiRuki. Se me ocurrió en base a la gran alegría que me llevé al ver que ¡RUKIA ESTÁ DE REGRESO! -lo siento, tenía que gritarlo-.

Aunque, siendo sincera, su look no me convence del todo. Y es que Ichigo; a excepción de su altura, no cambió en lo demás, ¿no podría hacer sido así con Rukia? En fin, el retorno de nuestra shinigami favorita me tiene feliz, así que me haré la de la vista gorda (por el momento).

Por cierto, no olviden comentar esta historia. De antemano, muchas gracias por leer. Aunque si Bleach o el IchiRuki no es de tu agrado, no lo leas.

Buena lectura.

**Aclaración:** Perdonen si alguna parte -o partes- resultan OoC, pero todo es en aras de la historia. Cierta parte de la ficción es Ichigo POV. Algunas partes en cursiva son pensamientos.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no es mío ni de Tite, es de quien espera fervientemente cada semana el manga…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Verdadero Sentir**

Por lo general, un hombre siempre tiene un ideal de mujer y, cada vez que puede, lo dice quitado de la pena. Un claro ejemplo, lo constituyen Asano Keigo y Kojima Mizuiro. El primero se inclina por las jóvenes voluptuosas y no se inmuta al actuar como un completo pervertido delante de ellas. El otro chico, mientras tanto, se inclina principalmente por las mujeres de mayor edad que él… Y tampoco siente pudor alguno, si bien se hace el inocente.

Sin embargo, hay cierto joven que es un raro espécimen masculino. Y no es precisamente por su extraño color de cabello -naranja-, sino más bien por su actitud demasiado reservada y quizá hasta cerrada. Si, ese chico es…

_**Kurosaki Ichigo**_

No obstante, la cercanía y presencia de cierta mujer bajita, mandona y fuerte, lo ha hecho -por fin- decir que es lo que realmente siente… Y quiere. Aunque eso NADIE lo sabe.

-Pienso mucho en ti, pero por lo general no lo digo. Me agrada tanto tu compañía que no deseo estropearlo diciendo _"quédate"._ De todas formas, sé que nunca me dejarás.

-…

-Todo mundo sabe que siempre que vienes a Karakura, te quedas en mi casa. Y si bien mi padre te ha hecho tu propia habitación (para que goces de tu espacio, según él) yo preferiría que siguieras durmiendo en mi cuarto… Extraño que salgas de mi armario.

-…

-Sé que no te preocupas por tu apariencia y tu aspecto físico como otras chicas… Pero si alguna vez me lo preguntaras, te diría que eres hermosa. Piel blanca, cabello negro, ojos violetas, piernas torneadas… Y si a eso le sumo tu singular carácter… Para mí eres única.

-…

-Me encanta nuestra forma de comunicación. En ella no son necesarias tantas palabras y mucho menos las cursilerías. Sé muy bien lo que sientes por mí, tanto como lo que yo siento por ti… Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo nos la pasemos llamando _"idiota"_ o _"enana"_.

-…

-No necesitas ser voluptuosa como Rangiku-San, Yoruichi-San o Inoue para provocarme. De hecho, con verte vestida SOLO en camisetas del puto de Chappy, haces que mis hormonas aumenten en masa y se alboroten… Y el recorrido que hago en tus largas piernas, me enloquece aún más, ya que hacen que termine el viaje en el _"centro de la_ _tierra femenina"_.

-…

-Después de mi madre, nunca he encontrado otra mujer en quien confiar completamente… Hasta que llegaste tú, Rukia. Y aunque Tatsuki sea mi amiga de infancia, jamás he sentido con ella esta conexión que percibo contigo.

-…

-Dicen que la amistad entre hombre y mujer no existe. Pero si el mundo nos conociera, se daría cuenta de que es posible. Si bien ahora nuestra relación ha subido un poco de tono…

-…

-Sé que no somos iguales, pero esa es la razón que me hace estar tan a gusto contigo. Eres mi contraparte y mi complemento. Yo alto, tu enana. Yo impulsivo, tú reflexiva. Yo soy el sol negro y tú eres la luna blanca… ¡Y me importa un cuerno lo que diga ese tal Tite sobre nosotros!

-…

-¿Y qué más podría agregar a todo lo que ya mencioné? Probablemente decir esta verdad, una que hace tiempo escuché pero nunca pensé que podría vivir, puesto que en un principio me pareció estúpida: _"Cuánto más pelean dos personas, más íntimos son"._

-…

-¡Oi Ichigo!

-…

-¡Ya voy, Rukia!

-…

-_Siempre tras tus pasos, siempre contigo…_

-…

-¿Qué tanto pensabas, imbécil? Te he estado llamando desde hace rato y no contestabas.

-Estaba ocupado.

-¿Ocupado?, ¿en qué? Yo no veo que estuvieras haciendo algo, a menos que sea invisible.

-Muy graciosa medio metro.

-¡No me insultes!

-¡Tú tampoco!

-Bueno, bueno… Está bien. Y ahora sí, ¿nos vamos?

-¿A dónde?

-Tú solo sígueme, "_Kurosaki-Kun"_.

-¡Ya te he dicho que NO uses ese tono de mierda conmigo! LO ODIO.

-Lo sé, por eso lo hago.

-Idiota.

-Lo serás tú.

-…

-_Definitivamente, no hay otra persona más que tú con la que quiero estar…_

-¡Quieres poner cara de inteligente por una vez en tu vida!

-_… Aunque muchas veces me pongas de los pelos._

-¡Ichigo!

-¡Ya oí, ya te oí! NO soy sordo…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Noti-Kuchiki:** ¿Qué tal? La verdad es que esto que escribí son mis ideas de lo que nuestro shinigami cabezota puede pensar respecto a Rukia y es que es OBVIO que el naranjito ha sufrido la ausencia de nuestra amiga pelinegra en este nuevo comienzo.

A ver qué tal se pone el manga, aunque si he de confesar la verdad, algo así me esperaba que hiciera Tite (otro que exacerba mis nervios).

Antes de despedirme, los dejo con otra frase IchiRuki.

"_Así es como empezó todo…_

_Hasta que conocí a Ichigo, mi futuro parecía una línea que se extendía hasta el infinito._

_O eso creía…"_

Kuchiki Rukia - Bleach Episodio 109, Minuto 8:15.

Y ahora no fui yo, Inoue o Ichigo quien lo dijo.

No olviden dar click al enlace de abajo, que no cuesta nada. Saludos de su amiga Kuchiki9474.


End file.
